Russian Roulette: Horror and Romance
by BrownWolf2
Summary: This is not really what I had in mind when I thought of the song, Russian Roulette by Rihanna, but it was worth a shot. Inuyasha and Kagome.


**I look at the shiny metal weapon on the table, my palms sweating. All these thoughts are going through my head. He who is in front of me, the love of my life, slowly reaches for the gun that is sitting between us. My breath becomes heavy. I look into his eyes and see tears begin to create. The gun is now on his temple. **

**"1..."**

**His hand begins to shake violently.**

**"2..."**

**He shuts his eyes really tight, as I do.**

**"3."**

**He pulls the trigger. There is no sound. We let out a sigh of relief, but as he puts the gun on the wooden table, we become tense.**

**It's my turn to go.**

**My palms sweat more as my heart pounds faster and faster with every second we face. I reach for the metal object. My tears fall off my face, as I see my life flash before my eyes. The gun is at my temple now. I hear the man behind the mirror count and it seems like the seconds are centuries. He says 3, and I pull the trigger.**

**No sound again. Now, its my love's turn. We think about where the bullet could be. The man behind the mirror tells my love to pick up the gun.**

**He does. He puts it to his temple once again. I feel a sense of tension and fear. I can hear his heart beat now. I close my eyes again. I prepare myself for no sound, which is a stupid thing to do in a situation like this. He pulls the trigger.**

**BANG. I don't open my eyes. I'm to scare to see his face ripped apart from the bullet that tore away the flesh I kissed gently. I fall onto the floor and scoot to the wall, and as I turn around to the wall's face, I cry violently. Someone walks in, but I don't see who it is. I'm still too scared to open my eyes. The person picks me up and walks me out of the room. They sit me in a different room. I open my eyes. There's a man sitting in the chair before me. **

**"Congratulations. You win." He passes a small envelop with my name on it. **_**Kagome Higurashi...**_

**I open it. It's a million dollars. I keep my head down as I lay the check on the table. "I don't want it." He looks at me.**

**"What?" He says with an angry voice and expression. **

**"I said I don't want it."**

**"Why? You are living now. Why wouldn't you want the money?" Tears fall down my cheeks again.**

**"Because the love of my life isn't alive anymore!" I'm screaming now. He slaps me.**

**"Now, listen you bitch. I worked too hard for this money. You are going to take this check and leave, you hear? And don't you dare tell a soul what happened today. Or I'll get one of my guys to capture you so you can play this game all over again."**

**I grab the check and left. The men from the beginning of the game take me to my car and let me drive home.**

**"Welcome home, Kagome." I don't look at her. I only take my shoes off and walk upstairs to my room. Once I open the door, I lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep, without eating dinner.**

**I'm waking up from my sleep and the sun shines through the window. I open the window and smell the fresh air that rolls through my window. I look at the shrine and I start to tear up. Then I hear a familiar voice.**

**"Kagome. Why are you crying?" I turn to see my love, Inuyasha. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I cry violently again and hold him.**

**"But, your dead!" He pets me softly.**

**"What are you talking about?" He looks into my eyes, still shedding tears. I can't believe what I'm really seeing. He can't be alive. He died yesterday. It all has to be a dream, it can't be real!**

**"You and I played Russian Roulette with Naraku because he kidnapped us and forced us to and you shot yourself." My heart beats hard again as I remember the sounds, the smells, the atmosphere.**

**His body disappeared, as my room became a dark space. A spotlight starting shining on me.**

**I look around, seeing no one and nothing. Just empty space.**

**"You saw through my plan, you bitch." Its that voice again. Naraku was torturing my every emotion. As he begins to tell me about his plan I start to scream.**

**"Inuyasha!" I scream until I can't scream anymore as tears fall down my face more violently now.**

**"Kagome..." I hear. My body shivers. It gets louder. "Kagome... Kagome!"**

**My eyes open. It's Inuyasha. I cry and hold him. "I was so scared! We played a game and you shot yourself! I didn't know what to do!" He just holds me and shushes me.**

**"It was all just a dream." He tells me. I look at my desk and see hot cups of cocoa. "Oh, your mom brought that up. But then you fell alseep so I watched you sleep soundly." I wipe my tears away and smile at him. He smiles back. But then, he grabs my hand as we kiss. For a breif moment, I literally think I'm dreaming so I pinch myself.**

**"Ow!" I say after we pull away.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I pinched myself because I thought I was dreaming. I guess this is all real." He hands me my cup of hot cocoa and wraps his arm around me. I look out the window and see falling snow. "Look its snowing!" I put down my cup and stand in front of it. Looking down I see my brother, Souta running around with the cat. My mother and grandfather are outside also, watching my brother. I smile. For a few minutes I feel utter happiness. Then, I feel a kicking sensation in my abdomen. There isn't anything there, but then why... Oh.**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**"Yes?" he says to me. I place his hand on my stomach and I feel that same kicking sensation. His eyes grow wide and looks at me. I smile.**

**"Congratulations, my love." He smiles back.**

**We kiss again. Our cups of cocoa in hand, its steam covering the window. This is surely the end of my nightmare and the start of a new life.**

**~The End~**


End file.
